Bella's Haunted House
by EdwardLovesKlutzyBella
Summary: I never expected to live in a haunted house. It was all my sister's idea to move here. To say that I was surprise that my family decided to agree with my sister and move here. I was glad that we did. That was the summer I had meet Edward and Edward happens to be a ghost. My first attempt at a ghost story!
1. Chapter 1

Thanks Jules Ann for the help!

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I never expected to live in a haunted house. It was all my sister's idea to move here.

To say that I was surprise that my family decided to agree with my sister and move here. I was glad that we did. That was the summer I had meet Edward and Edward happens to be a ghost.

All my life I have been able to see ghosts. It use to scare me when I was younger. I would wake up from having night terrors and my family would come running into my room to try and comfort me.

My oldest brother Jasper would scoop me up in his arms and rub soothing circles on my back. It would sometimes help, but it depends on how worked up I had gotten myself.

I remember looking at the faces of my older siblings and their expressions told me they felt bad because they couldn't do anything to help me or comfort me.

I remember one time I was crying so hard that I remember my dad having to give me a shot to help me calm down and go to sleep. My older brothers Jasper and Emmett stayed with me the rest of the night.

I remember the first time I had seen a sign of a ghost living in my bedroom. I was about five years old at the time and I had just recently moved in with the Cullen's.

*Flashback*  
I was up in my rom playing tea party with some of my favorite stuff animals. I was pouring pretend tea to one of my favorite stuff animals.

I noticed the temperature in my room drop. Thinking it was Esme turning the AC on, I went out into the hall to see if I could see her. But nobody was there. I ignored the cold feeling and went back to playing tea party.

I was talking to my favorite bear and pouring her tea when I noticed something weird. My closet door, which has been closed since this morning, opened all by itself. I thought it was the wind because I had my window open and I figured the wind blew my closet door open. Sometimes the winds here can get strong.

I got up from my chair and went to go and close the door. Then sat back down.

The door slowly opened again and I stared at it wide eye. Shocked that it was opening by itself.

Then my night light I had next to my bed started to flicker and then it exploded. Tiny pieces of glass went everywhere and I screamed as loud as I could.

My family came into my room before I could blink. They looked around the room to see what the fuss was about and Daddy Carlisle noticed the light bulb from my night light had shattered.

The first thing he did was look me over, his doctor side kicking in. After a few minutes and asking a few times if I was okay, he reassured Mommy Esme that I was okay.

Mommy Esme scoped me up and held me closely. We sat on my bed and she asked what had happen. I was too worked up at first to tell her. But once I had finally managed to calm down, I told her what happen.

By this time, my siblings had come into the room. Worried looks on their faces. Mom had explained to them what happen and my older brothers started to look around the room.

Daddy Carlisle started to clean the glass up from the floor and Rose went to go and get a trash can to throw the glass away. I watched carefully as my brothers went to protective mode. Looking all over my room.

"I don't want to sleep in my room tonight." I sobbed. Clutching onto Mommy's shirt.

"You don't have to. I can't explain what's going on, but you aren't sleeping in here." Mom said.

"Bella can sleep in mine and Emmett's room. At least for tonight." Rose said.

I smiled at my sister gratefully. "Thank you Rose."

"Your welcome sweetheart. How about we go and watch a movie? It can take your mind off of what happen." Rose said gently.

I nodded my head in agreement. Jasper handed me my bear and kissed me on the forehead.  
"I can't find anything out of the ordinary." Emmett said frustrated.

"It's okay. I didn't find anything either. We will keep an eye out though." Jasper said.

"Alice, do you see anything?" Daddy asked.

"Not right know. But I'll keep an eye out." Alice promised.

Rose scooped me up from Esme's arms and we went downstairs to watch a movie. The rest of the family following close behind.

*Present Day*

" Bella, get your butt down here. WE are having a family meeting." My hyper-active pixie like sister shouted. How can someone so small be so annoying?

Well, that snapped me out of my day dream. Sighing, I put my book down that I was reading and got off my bed.

I made my way downstairs and found my family all gathered in the living room.

Alice was standing by the TV along with dad. They look like they had something serious to say.

I sat on the couch between Jasper and Emmett.  
"Everybody, I called you all down here for this family meeting because I have some good news" Dad said.

All of us kids looked at him.

"Your mother and I have been talking about it this past week. Considering our options carefully." Dad went on.

I could tell Emmett was starting to get annoyed with dad not getting to the point.

"What is the good news?" Rose asked.

Rose was getting annoyed to.

Dad and mom looked at each other and smiled.

"We will be moving at the end of the month. Your father got promoted to be the Chief of Pediatric Trauma." Mom said.

"Dad! That's great! Congratulations!" I said.

"Thank you Bella." Dad said.

"Tell them the best part." Alice said.

Mom chuckled. "We are going to be living in a Victorian mansion. We are going to be moving to England."

We all gasped, shocked at the news.

"Wow." I breathed.

"We will be living out in the country, and then we will be able to be ourselves and not have to worry about anybody seeing us. Unless we go into town and there we have to behave." Dad said.

Dad was clearly looking at Jasper and Emmett.

"There will also be plenty of wild animals to hunt as well." Mom said.

"I wonder what kind of animals." Emmett said thinking out loud.

"You boys can do some research on it." Dad told them.

"Bella, there will also be a library you can go to as well." Moms said with a smile.

I smiled. Mom knew me so well.

"We will be packing at the end of the week." Dad added.

We all groaned. You see, my family and I move a lot. Sometimes it is because of a new job my dad gets, other times; it is because my family is different.

My family is different because they are vampires. Not the kind that kills people (they would have to do something bad if my family kills another human), but they are the good kind. They call themselves "Vegetarians."

My family all have gifts.

Jasper can feel people's emotions. When I get really upset, Jasper would use his gift on me and try and calm me down. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it wouldn't. It depends how upset I get. Every once in a while, he will get bored and play around with people's emotions for fun.

Emmett is the strongest in the family. He likes to play video games, sports and pranks. When I was younger, Emmett would teach me all I need to know about pranks and video games. He hasn't taught me too much about sports yet.

Next is my oldest sister Rose. She is Emmett's wife. She likes to work on cars, and help mom design houses, her wood working skills are so amazing. She makes the most beautiful things. Also she is a very protective sister when she needs to be. I go to her when Emmett is teasing me too much. She is also like a second mother to me.

Then there is my other sister Alice, she reminds everyone of a pixie fairy. Her gift is seeing the future. Sometimes it's good and sometimes it is bad. I like that she has helped me get out of trouble countless of times. She likes fashionista which sometimes drives everyone crazy.

My father Carlisle is the best pediatric doctor in our small town. His talent is helping people and making them feel better. I have gone into his office at home and at work more times than I can count. And I'm terrified of doctors. But he makes me feel better, best of all is his ability to always be around blood and not be tempted. He has never taken a human life, only saved members of our family from death.

Finally there is my mom. She is the best mom I can ask for. My best friend. She likes to garden, do art, and design houses. In fact, she and Rose had design my bedroom. Mom's gift is the best of anyone, how she can love everyone who walks in the door and always find something good in them.

Then there is me. I have the ability to love my vampire family without fear; oh I can also communicate with spirits.  
So this is my family.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Jules Ann for being my beta and giving me ideas!

Chapter 2: Bella's POV

"You cheated!" Screeched my brother Emmett.

I snorted. "How can you possibly cheat on Mario Kart? You're the one who taught me how to play."

"There is the internet or somebody has secretly been teaching you." Emmett said.

Emmett looked at Jasper. When Jasper just shrugged.

"Sorry man, you know I don't play well on Mario Kart." Jasper said.

"I've created a monster." Emmett groaned.

Just then, my mom and two sisters walked into the living room. They were carrying big moving boxes.

"Emmett, stop accusing your sister of cheating, or I will take the Wii away and pack it up, then you won't get it till we move to England." Mom warned.

I giggled and Emmett pouted.

"Bella, isn't Claire going to be here soon?" Rose asked.

"Yes, at about 2:00. She is helping me pack." I said.

"Okay." Rose said.

I looked at the clock. It was 1:45.

"Actually Emmett, I need your help packing up our room. You and Bella can play the Wii later." Rose said.

"I need your help to Jasper. We need to go through our clothes and give the ones we don't want to charity." Alice said.

Jasper and Emmett both groaned.

"Bella, you will need to get going to on your room once Claire gets here." Mom added.

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and ran to the door, almost tripping over my own feet.  
"Calm down Bella. Didn't you just see Claire yesterday?" Jasper asked chuckling.  
"Yes, but that was ages ago." I said dramatically, causing everyone to chuckle.

I opened the door and their stood my best friend. We both shrieked and hugged each other.

Then I waved to Emily, Claire's mom and she drove off.

"Come on, you can help me start packing my room." I told her.

"Okay, Hi everybody." Claire said waving as I started dragging her to up towards my room.

They all said hi back and we went to my room. I can hear my family chuckling behind me.

"I can't believe you're moving." Claire said hugging me.

I closed my bedroom door and hugged her back.

"I can't believe it either and I don't want to. But I have no choice." I told her sadly.

"It's not going to be the same this summer without you." Claire said.

"I know. But I will call when I can, e-mail and write letters." I promised her.

Claire gave me a smile.

"Mom is going to check on us soon. We better start getting busy. Let's start with the books first." I said.

"We will make a pile for the ones I wanted to keep and another to give to charity." I said.

We got to work, Claire asking me what books I wanted and what I didn't want. I was sorting out books to. I blame my brother Jasper for teaching me how to read and getting involved in books.

As we were sorting, my mind wondered to the first time we had met.

I had just been adopted by the Cullen's recently. Mom had planned a picnic at the beach near our house with Claire and her family.

My mom wanted me to start making more friends because I was too shy. I would always want to hang out with my family only.

I remember once we got to the beach, my mom and Claire's mom had introduced us to each other. Of course we were both shy and hid behind our mother's legs. But both our mothers gave us a slight nudge to move to each other.

"Why don't you girls introduce each other?" Mom said.  
"Hi, my name is Bella." I said shyly.

"My name is Claire." Claire had said just as shy.

"I think I saw some shells over their by some rocks. Why don't you girls get a couple of buckets and go and collect them." Mom said.

Emily had handed us a couple of buckets, mine had a dolphin and Claire's had sea shells.  
"I picked them out, mom thought you might like your own for the beach." Claire said to me.  
"Thank you, I love dolphins." I said to her.

"Seth, Leah, why don't you take Claire and Bella by the rocks to collect shells." Emily had called to her oldest two children.  
Seth and Leah came over to us and smiled before introducing themselves.

Mom had called my siblings over to come and join us. We all headed to the rocks searching for sea shells. All of us kids had become friend after that, but Claire and I became the closest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Jules Ann for helping me describe the new house they are moving into and also for going over my chapter to!**

Chapter 3: Bella's POV

"I blame Jasper for getting you addicted to books." Claire grumbled.

We have been sorting out books for the last half hour. I don't blame Claire for getting grumpy, I was to, and hungry.

"I am going to tell your brother not to get you any more books either. Ever!" Claire ranted on.

"Don't do that, you will totally hurt his feelings. He is the one who taught me how to read when I was younger. You know that. It's our way of bonding." I told her.

I knew Claire wouldn't yell at Jasper. But it made her feel better ranting.

There was a knock on the door just then and I said a "come in."

I turned around and found my mom with a tray of my favorite chocolate chip cookies. She also brought us two glasses of milk.

"Hi girls, how is it going?" Mom asked as she had put the tray on the bed carefully.

"Slow. I never want to look at another book again," Claire moaned.

Mom chuckled. "I know Bella appreciates your company and your help. So do I. Why don't you girls take a break? I want to show you what the new house will look like."

Claire and I quickly got up off the floor and sat on my bed.

Mom turned on her laptop and went to her e-mail account. She clicked on an e-mail and a big house came up along with a description.

"We are going to live here?" I gasped.

Claire gasped to.

The house was massive.

"Your father and I have been looking at houses ever since he told me about applying for a job in England. Even before we knew of his promotion. What I didn't know was that he found me a dream project. My own "English Doll House", at least it will be when I am done.

Our new house is 4 stories, a basement, and attic. On the grounds is a beautiful pond with ducks swimming and woods behind it. The outside of the house currently looks like it should not be standing, but with a little love it will be beautiful, returned to its majestic glory. Windows everywhere, already being replaced, allowing the natural light to come in.

The main floor has a formal sitting room, formal dining/ballroom, the kitchen will be gourmet style, 2 half baths and library. There are 2 staircases that I am going to have Rosalie help me fix. I want to keep the stairs wood like they originally were. One is from the main hall and the other from the pantry off the kitchen.

The second floor has 3 bedrooms, I decided to make this floor Carlisle's and mine along with Bella's. The 3rd bedroom is going to be a guest room for when our friends from America visit. The 2 larger rooms (ours and Bella's) have attached bathrooms on one end and studies on the other. I will make sure the bathrooms have the old fashion 4 foot tubs, and pedestal sinks. I love the look when it's in the right house. Between our room and Bella's is another library. Enough room for Carlisle and Bella's books and room for them to add to. Both are avid readers.

The third floor has 2 bedrooms. This floor I figure would be good for Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Each couple will have 1/2 the floor to themselves. These rooms also have attached bathrooms and a library in the middle. Jasper and Rose will love all the room for their books about the civil war and home and car repair. The room I picked for Jasper and Alice has an attached study that he can use to help Bella with her homework. Also a large walk in closet that Alice will enjoy filling. Rose and Emmett's room is actually over the garage, I figure we can add a staircase behind a door that Rose can go right down to fix cars any time of day or night and not wake Bella up if she is sleeping.

The fourth floor has 3 rooms; I will make the 2 larger ones to guest rooms as we have friends that will also be joining us there. Carlisle and I have agreed that when they are ready to come and search for a house they can stay with us. We are going to use the last room for extra storage along with a very spacious attic, or maybe I will turn it into my studio where I can work on my drawings. I guess only time will tell.

I think in the basement we will create as a play area for all our kids, the boys love their video games; I will also design a movie theatre down there so we can do movie nights. What do you girls think?"

By the time mom had finished explaining on what the house looked like, I said "I think it sounds amazing. Way bigger then this house."

"I believe it is." Mom said.

"Claire, you can come and stay with us in the summer time once we get settled in." I said excited.

"I would love that, if it's okay with Uncle Carlisle and you."

Mom nodded her head in agreement

"Mom, can Claire stay the night? Please?" I asked.

"I don't see why not. As long as you guys keep packing." Mom said.

"Thank you Aunt Esme. I'll call my mom right know and ask." Claire said.

I watched as Claire got off the bed and went to call her mom.

"I'm going to miss her." I sighed.

Mom got up and hugged me.

"I know honey. I will to. I promise once we get settle in, she can come and stay with us. In fact we can invite her whole family."

I smiled at mom. "Thank you."

Claire came back in. "Mom said I can stay the night. Thank you Aunt Esme."

"Your welcome honey. You know you're always welcome here." Mom said.

Mom got up and left the room, leaving me alone with Claire as we continued to pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Claire's POV.

 **A/N Claire can usually speak very well for a 6 year old, unfortunately when she gets scared or upset she has a lisp or stutter coming out.**

 **As always, thanks Jules Ann for the help and Author's Note!**

It has been a couple of weeks since I found out that Bella and her family was moving to England. I was sad Bella was moving and I was going to miss her terribly.

We are two peas and a pod as my parent's put it. Bella and I do everything together. If I wasn't at my house, I would be at Bella's. Or vice versa. Esme calls me her fourth daughter.

It has been awhile since I had stayed over at the Cullen household. I have gone during the day, but not stay the night, which I am okay with. Bella understands why to.

The last time I had stayed over there, something scary had happen to me.

Bella and I had stayed up late and went to bed around 10:00.

The next time I woke up, it was around 2:30 in the morning. I remember waking up because I had to go potty. Not wanting to wake up Bella, I decided to go by myself. I did know the house very well by now.

Auntie Esme had put some night lights in Bella's room and in the hallway so Bella and I can see were the bathroom is during the night. I was thankful that she did that.

Quietly crawling out of bed, I put my feet on the floor. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

It was so quite in the house, I can hear the grandfather clock ticking in the hallway. It bonged and I jumped.

I was scared. I didn't want to go back to bed, because I would just have to get up again.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door and turned on the light.

Something didn't feel right. I felt like someone was watching me. The hair on my arms and neck stood up. I looked around the bathroom, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

Ignoring the feeling, I quickly went to the bathroom and then washed my hands. I still had that un-easy feeling.

That's when I heard the voice. It sounded like it was coming from inside the bathroom. Whatever it is was it knew my name. That scared me.

"Claire…Claire…I see you. Get out. Get it out now!" The voice told me.

It was a harsh whisper, but loud enough for me to hear its warning.

I yelped and quickly went into the hallway. I looked around. Trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

My first thought it was one of Bella's brother's playing a mean trick on me. They have done that before. Of course they had gotten in trouble by Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme.

I quietly called out Jasper and Emmett's name " Jasper, Emmett, is that you? If it is, it's not funny. I'll tell Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme."

But of course I got no sound. That made it even spookier. My heart began to pound.

The hallway was still and quite. I can still hear the grandfather clock ticking. I folded my arms across my chest. Trying hard not to cry.

I looked up and down the hallway. Trying to see if I can find anything. As I was looking, I heard a child's giggle in the hallway. But I was up and Bella was asleep. We were the only two kids in the house.

The giggling stopped as soon as it started.

Then I saw something. It looked like a woman in a long white dress, she had blond hair to. She was walking right towards me like she can almost see me.

I quickly ran back into Bella's room and crawled into bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and I was clutching my stuff wolf puppy.

I looked out in the hall way. I was too scared to go to sleep.

I didn't want to wake up Bella. I didn't want her to think I was a baby.

I saw the lady in white again floating around in the hallway. Her dress and hair glowing in the dark. I heard the child's laughter again, something wasn't right about this house and that scared me.

I haven't been coming here and staying the night a long time. Nothing like this has ever happen to me and I am not sure why it is happening now. I didn't like it.

I turned over so I was facing Bella's back. I must have fallen asleep.

I didn't get much sleep. The sound of the voice I heard in the bathroom and the child's giggle and seeing the lady in white kept me up and thinking. I kept tossing and turning.

I finally gave up. I clutched my wolf puppy, and got out of bed again. Bella's alarm clock said it was 4:30 in the morning.

I ran to Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme's room. I paused, trying to decide to knock on the door or not. What if they think I was crazy? What if they don't want me to stay the night anymore? I decided to knock on the door anyways.

It only took a couple of knocks and I heard somebody get out of bed. I was trying not to cry.

The door open and it was Auntie Esme. She looked confused to see me.

"Oh Claire honey, what is it? What's wrong?" Esme asked concerned.

By now I was crying and Auntie Esme picked me. She closed the door and brought me to her bed. Uncle Carlisle looked confused to. Worry crossing his face.

"What's wrong Claire?" Auntie Esme asked me.

I was still sobbing. Trying to catch my breath. Uncle Carlisle was rubbing my back and Auntie Esme held me. Rocking me back and forth.

"I… I… I saw something an… an… and I… I… I hear… hear… heard something to. I… I had to go potty and I thought it was Jasper or Emmy playing a mean trick on me. I told them I was going to tell on them if they didn't stop. But I didn't see them in the hallway. I went to the bathroom and I heard a man's voice call my name out. It knew my name. It told me to get out. Then I saw a lady in a white dress with blond hair floating in the hallway and I heard a child giggling. I couldn't get any sleep. I heard a child's laufter again and saw the lady coming towards me when I was in bed. I didn't want to wake up Bella and make her think I was baby." I cried against Auntie Esme.

While I was still crying, it was not as hard. By then I notice that Bella had come into the room. She looked confused to.

"What's wrong with Claire?" Bella asked.

Esme had told Bella and Bella didn't really look surprise. She had crawled onto the bed and looked at me. Her face serious.

"Claire, I'm sorry, and I think I have something to tell you. The lady in white that you saw. I have seen her to. Her name is Adeline. I know this because she has come to see me to. She isn't a bad ghost. In fact, I think she is kind of like my guardian angel. The child's laughter you heard? That's her little sister Heidi. They both died here years ago in a house fire. I'm not sure about the male voice you heard though." Bella said.

I stared at Bella in shock. She has seen ghosts to?

"You… you seen ghosts? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Bella took a deep breath. "I didn't want to lose you. You're my best friend. I didn't want you to think I was some sort of freak. I can see spirits and hear them. I have as long as I can remember."

"I will never think of you as a freak. You're my bestest friend." I told her.

I reached out my hand and Bella took it and squeezed it.

I looked up Auntie Esme "I'm sorry I woke you and Uncle Carlisle up and came in crying like a baby."

Auntie Esme gave me a hug and a soft laugh "Never apologize Claire. If you ever feel scared, I want you to come and get one of us."

"Okay." I said giving her a hug back.

"Why don't you girls get some sleep? You can sleep in here. Uncle Carlisle and I get up early." Esme said.

Esme had tucked me in bed and Uncle Carlisle tucked Bella in. They both kissed us good night.

"Don't worry your safe. Uncle Carlisle and I will be here if you need us." Esme said

I said a soft thank you and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Jules Ann for the name of the pumpkin patch! You guys should check out her stories! They are really good!**

Chapter 5: Esme's POV

Around 6:30 in the morning, Carlisle sat up from the love seat in our room. I looked up from my sketch I was working on.

"Can't you stay home today?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry dear, but I have to get paper work taken care of and show the new doctor the patients." Carlisle said gently.

"I understand." I said softly.

"You know dear, Halloween is in a couple of days and I have tomorrow off. Why don't we take Claire and Bella to the pumpkin patch? "Carlisle asked.

"That's a wonderful idea. We can invite Claire and her family too. They are pretty much family. It can be our last big family outing. I'll look into pumpkin patches this morning while the girls are still asleep." I told him.

"Okay, that sounds good." Carlisle said.

"I should be home around five or six this evening. I'll call you if I stay any later; I'm hoping not though." Carlisle said.

Carlisle gave me a kiss on the cheek and left to go get ready for work.

At 7:30, Carlisle left for work. I decided to let the girls sleep in a little bit longer since Claire had a long night last night. While they were sleeping, I decided to do some research on pumpkin patches in our local area.

I found quite a few of them and I was surprised at that. There was one pumpkin patch that caught my attention. It was called "Sleepy Hallow Pumpkin Patch". I clicked on the link and when it opened, it looked like a great place to take the girls. It had hay rides, corn mazes, a petting zoo, face painting, a cider mill, and even a haunted house. The cost to get in looked reasonable too, not that we had a problem with money. Adults were $10 to get in and children five and under were $5.

This was a perfect place to go. Best part was, it was only 20 minutes away from our house.

We can get our pumpkins there and today we can go to the store to get our Halloween Houses to make.

This was a great way to spend time with Claire and her family before we move. I think I will text Emily and let her know I will drop Claire off. Then Bella and I can run to the store to get the Halloween Houses and her costume.

Around 9:00, I decided to get the girls up. It looked like it was a gray, cloudy day. It might even rain later, which wouldn't be surprising. I gently shook Claire and then Bella. Bella moaned and swatted my hand away. I chuckled and knew she was not a morning person.

"Bella, Claire, time to get up. " I told them.

Bella moaned in response and Claire turned over onto her other side.

"I have a surprise for you girls, but that's not until tomorrow. If you want to run errands with me, you need to wake up Bella." I told her

Bella finally woke up and then she nudged Claire in the ribs with her foot. Claire said "Ow."

"Bella, don't do that to Claire. That wasn't nice." I scolded her.

"Sorry Claire." Bella said.

"It's okay." Claire told Bella. Claire yawned again.

"Why don't you get up and out of bed? I'll have Rose help you get dress while I'll make breakfast." I told them.

While the girls were getting out of bed, I walked to Rose and Emmett's room.

I could hear them moving around inside so I knocked on their door; Emmett groaned probably thinking it was one of the girls, but it was just me. I heard Rose smack him on the head and said "Ow Rosie." A few minutes later, Rose opened the door.

"Good morning mom. What's up?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to make the girls breakfast. Can you help them get dressed?" I asked.

"Of course." Rose said.

"Thank you. Also, tomorrow we are taking Bella to the pumpkin patch along with Claire and her family. Then we will come home and do Halloween Houses and carve pumpkins. A last family get together before we move." I told Rose.

"That sounds wonderful." Rose said.

"Okay. Bella and I are going to the store to pick up the Halloween Houses and Halloween costume. You and Emmett are welcome to come." I told her.

"That sounds good." Rose said.

I thanked Rose for getting the girls dressed and went to make them breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you Jules Ann for the help as always! You guys should check out her stories! They are really good and she is a great writer!

Chapter 6

After I asked Rose to get the girls ready, I went downstairs to make Bella and Claire their breakfast. I decided to make French toast, one of Bella's favorites. Even though we are vampires and don't eat human food, I still love to bake.

Even thought we are vampires, we have two little humans that I have to take care of. Plus, it gives me an excuse to cook.

As I was getting the ingredients out to make the french toast, I could hear Claire telling Rose about what happen to her last night. I frowned as I looked up at the ceiling. Claire has been to our house and stayed with us countless times. She has never mentioned ghosts or hearing things before. Maybe Bella has told her some of her past experiences. Or they were telling ghost stories. Maybe Emmett or Jasper was trying to scare Claire. But they wouldn't do that on purpose.

I was getting all the ingredients in the mixing bowl and started to mix.

I heard Rose say " It was really late Claire. Maybe you were half asleep and you imagined the voices. We didn't hear anything."

Claire stomped her foot in annoyance; I chuckled. Such a child thing to do.

"I heard something Rosie. I was going potty and it called my name. It new my name. Was Emmett up?" Claire asked.

"No sweetie. Emmett and I were sound asleep. I promise Emmett didn't scare you." Rose said.

"I didn't hear anything." Bella said.

"How could you not hear the child's giggling? It was so loud and creepy sounding. The male's voice was loud. I thought it was your brothers playing a trick on me but when I called their name, they didn't answer." Claire said.

"Enough of this ghost talk. Let's go down and see if Esme has breakfast ready." Rose said.

Rose was changing the subject.

"Wait, I have something to tell you Claire. When I first came to live here, I was playing up in my room and a light bulb had exploded in my room. The closet door opened by itself. Mommy and Daddy looked all over the place, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary." Bella said.

"Really girls, you're just trying to scare yourselves. Let's go and have breakfast." Rose said.

"I am hungry." Bella said.

As if on cue, her stomach growled as if agreeing with her. I heard Rose chuckle.

I quickly finished making breakfast and had it on the stove. I was just starting to make french toast when the girls came downstairs. Rose right behind them like a mother hen.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett came down too.

"What is that awful smell?' Emmett said wrinkling his face in disgust.

Rose glared at him and smacked him on the head.

"That is called breakfast. Mom is making it for the girls. Don't be so rude Emmett Cullen." Rose scolded him.

"Ouch Rosie. " Emmett said rubbing the back of his head.

Bella and Claire were laughing.

"Good morning girls. Don't you look adorable." I told them.

"Morning Mama. " Bella said.

"Good morning Auntie Esme." Claire said.

"Did you sleep better?" I asked.

I quickly turned the bread over in the oven so the other side could cook.

"A little better thank you." Claire said.

"Your outfits are so cute. Alice, you did good at choosing them." I said.

Alice beamed with happiness.

Bella had on a simple pair of blue jeans. Her shirt was a Halloween one. It was a gray shirt with a little dog on it. The dog had a witches hat on and pumpkins next to it. Her hair was in a high pony tail.

Claire had a orange, short sleeve shirt on. It said Scary Cute. A simple pair of blue jeans too. Her hair was also in a high pony tail.

"Breakfast is ready." I said.

Rose led the girls over to the table. They sat down and I put the french toast on each plate. They each had two small pieces. I quickly heated up the syrup and got the butter out. Alice got them each a glass of milk.

"Smells good Mommy. Thank you." Bella said.

"Thank you Auntie Esme. It looks great" Claire said.

"Your welcome girls. Claire, after breakfast, I am going to take you home. I have some errands I need to run today. But, we will be doing something together as a family tomorrow. It's a fun surprise and you girls will love it, I promise. I need to talk to your mother first, but I have a feeling it will work out." I promised her.

Claire smiled and took a bite.

"Mama, are we going costume shopping today?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we are going costume shopping and getting the Halloween houses to decorate too. It's like decorating a Gingerbread house, but this is Halloween style" I said. That project will be for tomorrow." I said.

"Yay." The girls cheered.

"Can we go shopping too?" Emmett asked.

"As long as you behave yourselves you can. Alice, do you see any problems?" I asked.

"Nope, they will behave. In fact, Emmett will find a costume." Alice said laughing.

"What are you guys going to be?" Claire asked.

"I am going to be a Civil War Solider." Jasper told her.

"I am going to be a Civil War Solider's wife. I am going to have a beautiful gown to dress up in. I have been looking online and found thousands of different outfits to choose from. I just have to narrow it down and order it. " Alice said.

"You better order it soon. Halloween is just a few weeks away." Bella said

"I know that." Alice said annoyed.

"You could make it yourself. It would get done faster. Plus, your good at sewing." Rose pointed out.

"I'm not that good. It wont look the same. I love these dresses. I want it to be perfect." Alice said.

"Alice, dear, how much exactly are we talking about for this gown of yours?" I asked.

"I am not sure yet. Some of them can be pricey." Alice admitted.

"You can't make your own?" I said frowning.

"I would rather not." Alice said.

"As long as we don't spend to much money. Jasper, are you going to use your original uniform or get a replica?" I asked.

"I am thinking of getting a replica. I don't want to mess up the original. I have been doing some online research myself. I haven't really found anything yet." Jasper said.

"Good idea. I can do some online research myself to help you if you want. If I can't find anything, I can make you a costume if that's okay." I said.

"Thanks Mom, that would be fine." Jasper said.

"Your welcome." I said.

"Are you done girls? We have a big shopping day ahead of us. Claire, I need to drop you off at your house first, but, we will see you tomorrow." I said.

"Okay, I am done." Claire said.

"Me too." Bella said.

Rose and Alice helped the girls and they went to go wash their hands.

"Alice, can you go and get Claire's stuff please? I am going to call Emily and tell her we will be on our way in about 15 minutes." I said.

"Sure thing Mom." Alice said.

Alice skipped upstairs to go and grab Claire's duffle bag and stuff animal with Jasper right behind her.

"Emmett, what will you be for Halloween?" Bella asked.

"I don't know Bella. I am thinking of Batman, a Wizard, or a Mummy. " Emmett said.

"What if you be Batman, Rosie can be Cat Woman, and I can be Bat Girl?" Bella said excitedly.

"Sounds good to me squirt. What about you Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever makes Bella happy. I'm good with Cat Woman." Rose said.

"Good it sounds like all of us know what we want to be. Your father and I will be your classic Doctor and Nurse couple. I guess I will need to get a cute Nurse costume as well." I said.

"Don't worry, this kind of shopping I don't mind. We will have fun with this trip." Bella said.

We all laughed.

I quickly called Claire's Mom to tell her that we will be leaving in just a minute to drop Claire off. I had asked her about our plans for tomorrow and she had agreed that my idea sounds great. We will meet at our house right after lunch and go from their. I was in the other room, so Bella and Claire didn't hear me.

Alice and Jasper came back down with Claire's stuff. We put on our jackets and we left to drop Claire off.

"What are you going to be for Halloween Claire?" Bella asked.

Emmett was strapping Bella into her car seat and Alice was strapping in Claire.

Claire had a look of thoughtfulness for a few minutes and then said " I was thinking of maybe being an Indian."

"I think that sounds good. It fits you perfectly." Bella said.

"Thank you." Claire said.

"Here is your stuff Wolf Darlin. You don't want to loose do ya?" Jasper said.

"Thank you Jasper." Claire said hugging her wolf.

"Your welcome Darlin. Anytime. Keep a close eye on him, okay?" Jasper said.

"I promise. I never sleep without him. I always have him by me." Claire said.

Jasper smiled as he got in the car.

"What's his name?" Jasper asked.

"His name is Lowell. It means Wolf Cub, Little Wolf." Claire said.

"Perfect name." Jasper said.

"My Grandpa Ephraim Black gave him to me on my 5th Birthday. He said that since I am little, he has a little present for me. He gave me this stuff wolf and he told me his name was Lowell because he is a Wolf Cub, Little Cub just like me." Claire said proudly.

The Wolf Pup was a dark gray wolf.

"Well Claire, I think that is a very special present from your Grandfather. Make sure you never, ever loose it. Keep it with you always. Lowell will keep you safe okay?" Jasper said.

Claire nodded her head. "I promise Jasper. Like I said, he will never leave my side."

Jasper gave Claire her Wolf and once I asked if all the kids were settled, and they said yes, I got myself settled and off we went to Claire's house.

On the way to Claire's house, Bella and Claire were talking about Halloween. Bella was describing how her costume was going to look. It was going to be have a black cape attached to the shirt. The shirt will be black, with the Batman logo printed in white in the middle of the shirt. Their will also be a gold tutu attached to the shirt. Very detailed. I wonder if Bella has been asking Alice for help. It wouldn't surprise me.

Claire was saying she wants to be a Indian Girl since she was Indian after all. Her costume will be a Faux Suede Dress. It will be light tan, and dark brown. She will have a blue necklace with a feather attached to it. She will have a feather, Tassel, Hemp, Rope Headband and a Native, American purse. She will have Indian shoes to go with it. Her dress will have fringe on it too. Last thing she will have will be a matching arm band.

I think Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were in shock of how detailed the girls were about their costume descriptions. Their mouths were agape and staring at the girls.

"What?" Bella said .

"You know, if you boys keep your mouths open like that, a fly will come in and you will swallow it." Rose warned them.

They closed their mouths.

"You girls were very descriptive on explaining your costumes. Have you been doing research?" Emmett asked.

"Mama and Leah have been helping me. I think we will try and make some of it homemade. I am not sure yet." Claire said.

"Alice and Rose have been helping me." Bella said.

"No wonder they were so good at describing what they are. " Jasper said.

"I thought they were smart." Emmett said.

Rose smacked him.

"Ow Rosie." Emmett whined.

"They are smart. They have good memory on what they saw. " Rose said.

"Sorry girls." Emmett said.

"It's okay." They said.

By then, we had pulled into Claire neighborhood. Their house was the first on the right. I could see Seth and Leah out in the yard with some of the other boys. It looked like Quil, Embry, Jared, Collin and Brady were over. Leah was kind of the tomboy in the group. Her and Seth have always been close. Leah being just a couple of ears older then he is.

"Here we are Claire." I said.

"Thank you for having me stay Auntie Esme." Claire said.

"Anytime Claire. You can come over one more time before we move." I promised her.

Claire grinned as Rose unbuckled her seatbelt.

Claire's Mom, Emily, can out to greet us. She had a smile on her face.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun?" Emily asked.

"Yes Mama. Auntie Esme said I can come back one more time before they move. Can I?" Clare I asked.

" Of course. We will talk about it later. Thank you for having her Esme." Emily said.

" Anytime. She was a pleasure to have as always. Are we still on her tomorrow?" I asked.

" Yes, we will be at your house at 1:00. " Emily said.

" Great. Make sure you guys eat lunch. We will get dinner later." I said.

" Okay. I told Leah and Seth not to make any plans. I told them it was a surprise." Emily said.

" Good. The kids know not to make any plans either. I made sure Carlisle will have this weekend off." I said.

" Oh good. Sam will love to visit with him. It has been awhile since they have seen each other." Emily said.

I nodded my head yes in agreement.

"Well, we better get going. We are doing some costume shopping today and getting some other Halloween stuff." I said.

"Okay. I think I am going to take the kids shopping to. I tried making Claire's Indian dress, but I just can not sew, so I will just have to buy one." Emily said.

"Okay. Well keep in touch. Have a good day." I said.

"Rose, did you give Claire her duffle bag?" I asked.

"Yup. She has the duffle bag and her wolf. She is good to go." Rose said.

We said our goodbyes and we went on our way.

As we made our way to the freeway, I could tell that Bella was starting to get antsy at being in the car for awhile. I decided to ask how the packing was coming.

"How is the packing and sorting things out to get rid of coming along?" I asked.

"Good. I got rid of five bags of clothes, and five bags of shoes. I think I still have more to go through" Alice said.

"Wow Alice, you managed to get rid of that many clothes? I am impressed." Rose said.

"Well, the clothes and shoes I am getting rid of are either out of style or last seasons. Same with the shoes. I don't wear them anymore either. I might as we give them to people who will enjoy them." Alice said.

"That's very good Alice." I said.

"What about you Jasper?' I asked.

"I got rid of three bags of clothes and three bag of shoes. Along with three boxes of books." Jasper said.

"Like Alice, I think I want to go through my stuff a little bit more." Jasper said.

"Good Jasper." I said.

"I got ride of five bags of clothes and five bags of shoes. I also got rid of five boxes of magazines and books." Rose said.

"Wow Rose, me and you tied on stuff that we are getting rid of." Alice said.

"I just don't need them anymore or read the magazines and books anymore." Rose said.

"Good job Rose." I said.

"Emmett?" I asked.

Emmett sighed.

"I only gotten rid of a three bags of clothes and three bags of shoes. I don't have many books to get rid of." Emmett said.

"I'm guessing your keeping your video games?" I said.

"You guessed right." Emmett said.

"I went and got rid of six bags of clothes and six bags of shoes that were in Bella's room. I also got rid of six boxes of her toys and games. " Alice said.

"What? When did you do that? I won't have anything left to do when we move to England." Bella complained.

"I did that when you and Claire moved into Esme's and Carlisle's room last night. Jasper had helped me. He went through your games and toys. You either didn't play with them anymore or forgot about them." Alice said.

"Trust me, you will still have stuff to do in England." I said.

"Boys, can you please behave yourselves while we are at Target? I don't want to get kicked out at this once like we did at Walmart." I warned them.

Jasper and Emmett both snickered.

"I mean it. You are both to old to act like that and you involved you Bella. You are both not a very good influence on her."

"But Mom, that was so much fun. Emmett and I won the shopping cart races!" Bella said.

Emmett gave Bella a high five.

"You and Emmett won because Emmett is faster then me." Jasper said.

"No, we won because you used your powers to make me want to run faster! Didn't you see how many people stared at us? The workers were chasing us too!" Emmett said.

"I didn't use my powers on you. I didn't want to look suspicious because we can run extra fast because we are vampires after all." Jasper said.

By then, we have finally reached Target at last.

"Enough boys. Emmett, if you misbehave, I am going to take away your video game system and pack it up. You won't be able to use it until we get settled in England. " I warned him.

"I promise I will try and behave." Emmett said.

We finally pulled into the parking lot at Target.


End file.
